How To Romance A Snow Maiden
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Tsukune comes up with the perfect date idea... with a little help from Mizore's mom.


**Author's Notes:** This story is a one shot that can be considered a possible off shoot of 'Mistress Winowyl' story 'Get What You Wanted.' The events in this one shot are not a part of her story or any kind of a preview. They are just something that I thought up after one of our many conversations. As usual she is a source of inspiration and I thank her for her evil and twisted ways.

XXX

Tsukune was sitting at a small outdoor café waiting. He was looking at his left hand where his wedding ring was missing. His marriage with Moka was over. Though he knew he would always love her he could just not forgive what she had done to him. He was now a free man again.

During his recent trials he'd learned that Mizore's husband had suffered an accident that had left him unable to father children. Mizore already had four but because she was still fertile and because of her people's laws she would have to try and have one more. He had actually laid eyes on a list of potential 'donors.'

His name had been on it.

All though their time together at Youkai Mizore had again and again asked him to have a baby with her. She never understood what a serious matter fathering a child was to him. She would always make it sound as if she was asking to borrow a pencil or something. When he'd asked Moka to marry him Mizore had set her own feelings aside and wished him well. She'd ignored her own feelings because she wanted him to be happy.

Now it was his turn to try and do that for her.

He knew immediately when Tsurara arrived as it caused quite a stir. A beautiful woman in a kimono riding through the city streets on a snowmobile was not a common sight.

Especially in the middle of June.

She parked her snowmobile and made her way over to his table. No matter how odd her arrival all the men sitting nearby looked envious. She was a pale classical beauty whose grace was clear with each step she took. Snow maidens were beings of legendary attractiveness and Tsurara was a shining example.

As she approached Tsukune got to his feet to welcome her and pull out a chair for her. "Tsurara-san thank you so much for coming to meet me like this. I know it was short notice and unexpected."

She looked at him with her pupil less dark blue eyes, her expression keen. The lollipop in her mouth twitched up and down slightly. From his long association with Mizore he recognized that as a sign of eagerness.

"Think nothing of it Tsukune, I am always happy to meet the man my daughter loves."

"Uh, isn't she married?" He asked feeling uncomfortable.

"She is," Tsurara smoothly sat down in the chair he'd pulled out for her. "Seiko is a good man and a good father to their children. But he is not the man my daughter loves."

"Its been a long time since we were in school together and a lot has happened to both of us," he said also seating himself. "Are you sure Mizore still feels that way about me?"

Tsurara gave him a soft smile. "I am as sure of that as I am that snow is cold. Now why did you ask me to come meet with you?"

"Well, I happen to know she is looking for someone to father another child with her since her husband had his, ah, accident. I also know I am on her list."

"Well that's not _quite _true Tsukune," Tsurara told him.

"What? You mean I'm not on her list?" Hearing that he was surprised at how disappointed he felt. He'd been nervous about his decision, but the thought she didn't want him to father a child with her saddened him.

"Tsukune, you _are _her list. She was asked to name who she would like to help her make a child. You are the only one she named. The other donors were selected by the snow Priestess in case you were unavailable. You are the only one my daughter wants to have a baby with." She looked at him hopefully. "Does this mean you are willing to help her?"

Tsukune slowly nodded. "Yes, yes it does."

"Oh Tsukune that is simply wonderful! You have no idea how excited my daughter will be!"

"Well actually Tsurara-san the reason I asked you to meet with me was to discuss that. I really care about Mizore and I want this to be special for her. So I was wondering what would be the most romantic way for me to ah, well…"

"Seduce her? Have your way with her? Get in her pants?" Tsurara suggested helpfully making his face turn a deep crimson.

"Er, well, yeah. I want to make this as romantic and beautiful a moment for her as possible."

Tsurara sighed wistfully. "You really are a dear boy Tsukune. It really is a shame you couldn't return my daughter's love. I would have loved having you for a son."

"Thank you Tsurara-san."

"As for what to do I can tell you exactly what she would like best. All you need to do is…"

She spent the next fifteen minutes going over things in detail. As she did Tsukune looked more and more uncomfortable.

"You're kidding right?" He said when she at last finished.

She lifted an eyebrow. "No, why would I joke about something so important."

"But what you want me to do is a crime!"

"I know," Tsurara sighed dreamily. "That's what makes it so romantic. Every Snow maiden dreams of having her love do this with her."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "Trust me Tsukune this would make her happier than anything else."

He took a deep breath. Well knowing Mizore it just might. "Okay I'll do it then."

XXX

Mizore was lying on the couch in her home flipping through the channels. She was dressed in a shirt and baggy shorts and had purple and white striped socks on. Even though she was home she still had a lollipop in her mouth. It was a reminder to her of all the special times she'd enjoyed when she was younger.

And it was a reminder of him.

Seiko was out of the village on a business trip and her mom had offered to take the kids for the weekend. That meant she had the whole house to herself. Having four kids and a husband that didn't happen often. She only wished she could enjoy it more.

Giving up she finally just turned the t.v. off and tossed the remote down on the end table. She put a hand on her belly and patted it. She was twenty four. For a snow maiden that meant the time she could bear children was reaching its end. She'd already had four, but it was the duty of every snow maiden to have as many as possible. She knew that before too long she would be summoned to the Snow Priestess's Tower and introduced to a potential mate.

The idea didn't especially excite her. It was just a duty she owed to her race. There was only one man she really wanted to have a baby with, but he had never been interested. Now he was married and forever out of her reach. He was a good and faithful man and she knew he would never betray his wife. It saddened her that she would never have the chance to be with him, but he was happy and she would never want to change that.

The sofa was very comfortable and since there was no one else there she decided to just close her eyes and go to sleep where she was.

XXX

She woke up with a sudden start when she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth.

Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into the demonic red eyes of a vampire.

"Don't cry out," Tsukune told her in a whisper. "I'm here to kidnap you."

_I have got to be dreaming_, Mizore thought.

"Do you understand?"

Mizore nodded her head and he removed his hand. She noted that Tsukune was dressed in a dark blue silk yukata. He had always been incredibly cute, but in his vampire form he was just plain dead sexy.

Standing over her Tsukune felt unbelievably uncomfortable with what he was about to say but Tsurara had told him Mizore would love hearing it. Coughing he tried his best to sound intimidating and scary.

"I'm taking you by force."

Mizore blinked. _Oh this has got to be a dream._ Even though he sounded a bit awkward saying it she had always fantasized about him coming into her bedroom late at night and saying those exact words to her. "All right."

Offering her his hand he helped her to her feet. He was turning tot eh door when she spoke.

"Ah, Tsukune?"

"Yes?" He answered nervously. He wondered if she was going to ask him what the hell he was doing.

She blushed and pressed her fingers together looking irresistibly cute. "Could you toss me over your shoulder?"

XXX

_I am never going to understand snow maidens_, he thought as he carried her over one shoulder out of the village. She'd made no effort to fight him or to even complain about what he was doing. She acted like it was almost normal for a guy to show up in her home and kidnap her.

At last they came to their destination, the field of shirayuki flowers, the snow whites. Their thick sweet scent brought back that night when she had actually kidnapped him and offered him her body. Recalling that night he found himself getting excited at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"We're here," he said and gently put her down.

"The field of shirayuki flowers,' she said voice tinged in wonder. She looked at him with her pure blue eyes. "Tsukune what's going on? Why have you brought me here?"

Taking a deep breath he determined to follow the advice Tsurara had given him. He slowly undid the yukata and let it fall to the ground.

He had nothing else on underneath. Her jaw dropped and the lollipop fell out.

"I've brought you here to take you and make you mine. I am going to make love to you and give you a baby."

Her immediate response was to pinch her arms as hard as she could. "Ow. Huh, I guess it's not a dream."

Standing naked in front of her Tsukune couldn't help but feel embarrassed and looked away for a moment. "I know about your husband and about you needing someone to have another child with. If… if you want I would be really happy to… wh… what? How'd you get naked so quick?"

Looking back at her all of her clothes had been removed and were neatly folder at her feet. Her body looked ripe and like a woman's, she was even more magnificent than he remembered. Her two perfect cherries even more magnificent than they'd been that night.

"Every time we'd be alone someone would interrupt I don't want to take any chances. Besides, I'm unbelievably horny right now."

"Mizore we don't need to rush this we can take our time and… mmphh!"

He was cut off as she leapt onto him and pushed him down into the flowers.

_Hey! Wasn't I the one who was supposed to take advantage of you?_

They didn't make it back to her house until early the next afternoon.

XXX

A week later she visited her mom.

"I'm pregnant," she said happily. She was finally going to have a baby with her beloved Tsukune. She sighed happily. "I still can't believe Tsukune kidnapped me like that. It was so… so…"

"Romantic?" Tsurara suggested.

Mizore could only nod.


End file.
